


H/D LDWS - Round 7 Drabbles

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Bullying, Challenge Response, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, HP: EWE, Healer Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: My entries for the Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 7 challenge atslythindor100on lj.Drabbles are not connected to each other.





	1. Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 7 on lj.
> 
> Rating & tags cover all five drabbles.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco contemplates his return to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 1 in [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s H/D LDWS - Round 7. Prompt - _"Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike." - Albus Dumbledore, 320 words_

The sun was setting over the lake, and Draco knew he should retire to the Slytherin common room soon. Coming back to Hogwarts for an eighth year had sounded perfect; it was a chance to actually plan for his future after the past few years of chaos and uncertainty. All he wanted was to keep his head down and focus on his studies, but after a month of being back, he was miserable.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, thinking of all the verbal and physical abuse that had been cast at him over the past weeks. Few Slytherins wanted to associate with him now, and as for the other houses...

He rubbed absently at the spot Zacharias Smith had hit him with a Stinging Jinx the day before. He was something of a lightening rod for all the anger and pain caused by The War. Most of the students thought he deserved to be in Azkaban for his crimes, and there were days he believed it himself. The dislike pouring in at him from his classmates was making him question his decision to return. What was making him truly miserable, of course, was Potter.

Anger, he understood. Lashing out with words or hexes he could deal with. But Potter's complete indifference toward him since speaking at his trial confused Draco and made him ache in ways he didn't want to think about. He had always enjoyed getting a rise out of Potter, even before he understood why he wanted the git's attention.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how Potter had barely looked at him since term began.

"Malfoy."

Draco was startled to find Potter there. He blinked and suddenly Potter was sitting very close and staring at him intently.

"You've looked as lonely as I've felt lately. Want some company?"

Slowly, Draco smirked. It seemed Potter had been looking after all.


	2. Time Heals Some Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar patient comes into Harry's ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 2 in [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s H/D LDWS - Round 7. Prompt - _"Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting injury, and remedying it." - Albus Dumbledore, 275 – 375 words_

"Incoming!"

Harry's head snapped up as his newest patient was brought into the ward, bloodied bandages wrapped around the man's torso, arms, and head. Glancing at the chart that was thrust at him, Harry thought whoever this poor bastard was, they were lucky to be conscious after losing so much blood. He sprang up to help Healer Jeffreys settle the man onto a bed at the end of the ward and heard a soft groan.

"How much pain are you in, Mister..." Harry trailed off as he looked back at the chart. "Malfoy?" He sighed. Of course, it was Malfoy.

"Have you ever been hit with Sectumsempra, Healer?" Malfoy's voice was low and strained. "Let me tell you, this is not something I was hoping ever to repeat." He winced, and Harry reached for the nearest bandage.

"I'm going to take a look at your wounds now, alright, Malfoy?"

He received a small nod and got to work inspecting and cleaning the wounds. The blood flow had been slowed by mediwizards before Malfoy was brought up to Spell Damage. Harry couldn't help but notice how similar Malfoy's wounds looked to those that Harry had inflicted on him in sixth year. Seeing the deep slashes sent a pang of guilt through Harry, but he kept working.

He might not have known what his words would do that day in the bathroom, but he knew the right words to say now. He worked quickly and efficiently, sweeping his wand over Malfoy and murmuring the incantations that would start the healing process. He knew healing Malfoy now didn't make up for his actions in the past, but it felt almost _right_ somehow to be the one to do it. Harry couldn't explain it, he just knew he was glad for the chance to help his former rival.

Harry finished reciting the counter-curse and looked down at the wounds closing on Malfoy's face. _He looks just as striking as ever,_ Harry thought as he watched the pain slowly leaving too-pale features. Malfoy blinked and looked up.

"I should've known it would be you, Potter." He sighed but didn't sound upset. "How many times have you saved me now? I've lost count."

Harry smiled as Malfoy held out his hand.


	3. Happy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's had enough of Harry's ridiculous socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 3 in [slythindor100]()'s H/D LDWS - Round 7. Prompt - _"One can never have enough socks." — Albus Dumbledore, 130 – 140 words_.

"Draco, will you stop being a stubborn ass for two seconds and admit your feet are cold? I have socks right here." Harry's boyfriend looked at him haughtily.

"You and those bloody socks! I refuse to wear anything with _lions_ on it, Potter."

"Oh, I'm Potter again, am I?"

"You're Potter when you're being ridiculous or infuriating. Therefore, all the time."

Harry huffed but held back from mentioning pots or kettles. He didn't need Draco getting _crankier_.

"Here, since your Slytherin sensibilities can't handle a few lions." He pulled out a blue pair with Snitches and watched as Draco's jaw clenched.

"Do you buy all your socks from the children's department? How many pairs does a grown man need?"

"One can never have enough socks." Harry winked. "Besides, you love me and my silly socks."

Draco sighed. "Merlin help me."


	4. Wrapped Around Their Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco attempt to stay strong in the face of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 4 in [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s H/D LDWS - Round 7. Prompt - _"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." — Albus Dumbledore, 145 – 160 words_.

The air was filled with echoing bangs and shrieks, filling Draco with dread. He was positive they were walking to their doom.

"Remember, we must remain together. If we stay strong and put up a united front, they can't exploit our weaknesses."

"Right." Harry nodded, looking determined. "We can do this."

He grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him closer to the noise and their impending downfall.

As they rounded the crooked house, a cheer of "Harry!" cut through the ruckus, and they were swarmed by a sea of ginger. Somewhere in all the hugs and greetings, Draco lost hold of Harry's hand. A much smaller one took its place, and Draco found himself being pulled by Rose away from the rest of the party. She was gazing imploringly up at him, and he simply _had_ to pick her up, obviously.

He looked back and saw Harry passing out chocolates to the other Weasley grandchildren. He sighed.

He'd known they were doomed.


	5. Step Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's feeling adventurous tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 5 in [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s H/D LDWS - Round 7. Prompt - _"Let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." — Albus Dumbledore, 200 – 225 words_ This was my last drabble for the contest. :(

A shiver went up Draco's spine as he looked at the studio before him, and he sighed heavily. He was _entirely_ too excited.

After the war, he'd decided to expand his horizons, so as not to waste his second chance at life. Saturdays were now spent having fun. Mostly he went to Quidditch matches or out dancing at muggle clubs, but when he felt particularly adventurous, he chose something completely new to try.

That's how Draco had found himself taking cooking lessons, singing karaoke, and even horseback riding at something called a _dude ranch_. Recently he'd signed up for dance lessons, and Draco was having a surprisingly good time.

He smirked as he entered the studio and saw Potter stretching in the corner. He had been shocked to see his former rival in their first lesson, but Draco couldn't deny he looked forward to seeing Potter every week. There was just _something_ about him, always had been. Only now, Draco wasn't constantly living in fear. He was much happier and more open minded than he'd been at school, and it had become clear by the smiles and long glances that Potter had moved on from their past as well.

"Draco, Harry! Partners! You tango!" their instructor called.

Draco met Potter's eyes, seeing his own anticipation reflected there. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
